


Worth the coin

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Coriolanus - Shakespeare
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie





	Worth the coin

 

We were to be cleaned and dressed for a buyer that was to show today. I was the last to be cleaned. I heard the moans, thinking the merchant must be having in "mid-day snack" with the slave whores. Anyone who partook in it would have the rest of the day from chores. I would never be apart of it. They bound my hands and led me outside. The moans in my head stopped as I looked to the front lawn.

Four other girls were huddled against the wall as they cried, clutching at their dresses. Standing at a small table brought to the lawn was the merchant and the buyer. On the table, a laundry maid's hands were released from the table as she was tied down and spread for the buyer that was wiping her juices from his mouth.

"No. She's too willing and she seems weak. Don't you have anyone stronger?"

"There is one more, sir. I promise you, you will not be disappointed."

At that moment, both pairs of eyes turned to me as I saw the maid push down her skirts and ran for the others while she wiped her tears. The merchant grabbed my arm and launched me forward as I hit the table.

The buyer rose from his seat as I tried to back away. He grabbed my throat and held me to the table. The grip tightens as I try to draw in breath.

"What is your name, slave?"

"She has no name, my lord. She is also deaf, I'm afraid."

I wasn't really deaf but it helped me survive up until this point. A smile widened over his face as he let go and turned his back towards the merchant. I rubbed the skin on my neck as I slowly rose from the table.

"Dismiss the rest, I wish to buy her."

"Without sampling like you have the rest?"

"I wish to buy her before breaking her. I can tell I will enjoy her none the less."

"You may do as you wish."

I made the mistake of turning my head. A hand grabs my hair and bends me over the table.

"You aren't deaf, little one, are you?"

I keep my mouth closed, pretending to ignore him as I claw at the table. His fingers grab the back of my dress up as he lets out a chuckle.

"You will answer me or I will buy you for my men and they will see to it that you will never be able to walk again."

"No!"

I throw my elbow into his head as I'm able to slip away for a moment. I hear the growl of the buyer as he picks me up by the waist and tosses me to the table roughly on my side.

"Well, well. It seems as though the little one can hear after all."

The buyer grabs my jaw as he turns my ear up to him.

"That was a foolish move, little one. Now that I know you can hear, know this. You are mine now. I can tell you are stronger unlike the others. You have fight in you, something I like but I can change that quickly."

His hand reaches down and rubs at my entrance through the thin fabric of my dress. I cry out as I try to push him away.

"No.."

"You are not making this easy. Good. Tie her."

His men grab my wrists and bind me to the table so I can't attack them. They go for my legs next, pulling me down by my thighs. I am bound open by my knees as I smell myself in the summer air. He chuckles as his hand stays in the same place, massaging deeper into my core.

He grabs the top of my dress, rending it down the middle as my fresh skin shines in the sun. The whole thing is split in two as the whole lawn watches me while my tears fall to the table. No one shows pity but a few do leave. He leans over to the side of the table as my breasts disappear under his palms. His fingers toy with my flesh as it hardens.

My hips move on their own as he fingers tug and pulls my flesh without mercy. His tongue attacks my nipples as until they are red and swollen. His mouth ravages the newly hardened fresh like he would die without the nurishment of my naked breasts. His men laugh at me as I try not to moan but I can not help with the writhing of my body against the wood of the table.

"I think she likes you, sir."

The buyer runs a finger up my slit as I try to move away but it is no use.

"You seem unwilling but your body is enjoying this greatly." I bury my face into the flesh of my arm as he licks his fingertips. "What is your choice, slave? My soldiers or me?"

He prods his fingers into my flesh, just enough to fill me and digs them up to my sensitive bundle of nerves. He growls into my hip, he draws small circles as he bites down on my flesh. I wanted to cry out in pain but a low moan took its place as his two finger disappeared deep within my folds, stroking carelessly at my walls. My head fell back in pleasure as everyone on the lawn smiled to my reactions.

I was a slave, used and humiliated to the powerful as I was tied down like an animal. I was spread out, ready to be devoured as a feast for the buyer as I moaned like a whore. My body was betraying me as my walls clenched around him, wanting more but I really did want more.

"You," I pant, not caring anymore.

"Such a beautiful voice. Your screams alone are bringing me closer. I can only imagine what will happen when you are better trained."

His fingers pump without haste as his tongue joins in on the assult of my drenched womanhood. I look down and meet his eyes as his tongue moves like wildfire over my hidden jewel. I pull at the bonds, wanting to push him closer and devour me completely. I see his other arm moving below the table, preferably to his manhood and I know he is almost ready to take me on the front lawn, in front of the entirety of the grounds to see.

"Please..."

His fingers pull away and he licks them clean as I watch.

"Is she untouched?"

The merchant snaps back to attention as he clears his throat.

"No, my lord. A stablehand held her down a few nights ago and took her, I presume thinking she was deaf."

"I am buying him. Bring him, now."

He rises from the table as the boy appears. He is distracted by me for a moment as the buyer hands a small pouch of coin to the man. He grabs the boy by the neck and shoves him to the table.

"You have lain with this one before?"

"She came to me, sir. There was nothing I could do."

I turned my head in fury and gritted my teeth as my mouth opened on its own.

" _A simple whore in the stables, this is a blessing indeed. I bet you taste like ripe peaches, dumb wench. A deaf slave is the best kind as everyone could have a lick and no one would ever know. I wonder how loud you can moan. Your small hand brushing the mane of that stallion could be put to better use wrapped around my cock. Oh, well. There will be time for that later._ "

The boy stood in shock and I smiled. I would have chosen the buyer over him, gladly.

"You lying whor..."

The buyer wasted no time in slitting the boy's throat and pushing him to the ground. He smirked as he returned to his position at the table as the boy's choking gasps for breath died away. He withdrew his hardened length from his trousers and pushed inch after agonizing inch as I screamed. I was below my peak as he took ahold of my hips and filled me completely as I moaned.

"Come now, I know you can moan louder than that."

The burning pleasure on his length felt as though it was ripping me in two. His thumb wandered down to my exposed jewel as the combination sent my eyes to the back of my head.

"Harder," I whimper without a thought.

My moans grow deep and long as his hips move faster.

The table shifts in the dirt as he uses punishing force on my swollen womanhood. Sweat drips from his brow as I hold on the the leather bonds that hold me down to the table. My muscles tense uncomfortably as an unknown wave crashes over me. My voice fills the air as the buyer pistons himself into my clenching walls. He grunts into the skin of my neck, leaving a sea of marks as he ruts wildly into me. He bites down into my shoulder as his seed finally spills inside of me.

He cuts the leather from the table as I float back down from the clouds. The boy's blood still drips from his sword as he is handed a cape by one of his men. The buyer wraps me as I am pulled from the table. I look back, seeing the tethered dress fall onto the dead boy's body. He tosses a larger bag of coin to the merchant and leads me away without a word.

I am lifted to a horse and my hands are tied to the front of the saddle. The buyer climbs behind me and pulls me to his chest. I fall back to his shoulder as his hand snakes under the fabric to kneed at my tender breast.

"My name is Caius Martius and from this moment on, you will call me _master_ or you will not enjoy the way I give you your release."

"Yes, master," I moan as the horse rides away into the day ahead.

 


End file.
